The Strength Within Us
by xXTheRedHedgehogXx
Summary: Years have passed since the genesis wave and Robotnik is still a threat. Can Sonic Team finally stop the deranged dictator for the final time? AU Universe with TailsXCream (TaiReam) SonicXAmyXSally (Sonamy or SonSal, I haven't decided yet) Knouge (Knuckles X Rouge) and OC's at the beginning of the story. Warning: Gore, Character Death and Cursing. Should I continue? T for now
1. Prologue

_.:Prologue:._

**AN: Hello, This is the second story I am uploading and don't worry, only this prologue involves OC's. After this, the story will be in the POV of Tails, Cream, Amy and Sonic. Pairings in this story are TailReam, SonAmy or SonSal (I haven't decided yet) and Knouge. They may be OOC a little but only because they have grown up over the years. I will post the ages after this authors note. I am only going to post the prologue because after I am going to work on the next chapter of A New Life. So if you guys could let me know of you wan't to see more, leave a review or send me a PM. Thanks fo reading the prologue to,**

The Strength Within Us

By: xXTheRedHedgehogXx

.:Ages:. (introduced in order)

Dimitry: 25

Starlight: 21

Snow: 19

Swift: 23

Cream: 17

Amy: 19

Tails: 18

Sonic: 21

Knuckles: 25

Rouge: 25

Swifts POV

The mission was simple, G.U.N. artillery would hammer Robotnik's base giving my team and I enough time to get in, extract VIP's, then rendezvous at the LZ and fly back to base with the cargo. In all, we were given a 20 minuet limit to get back out before the shelling started again.

My team consisted of 4 Mobians. Dimitry, a grey wolf specializing in explosives and diversions. Dimitry used to live on his own in a small town on the siberian countryside. His life was soon affected by Robotnik, just like a good percentage of the Mobian population. Dimitry wants to crush Robotnik more than anything so he decided to join G.U.N. and he instantly got on their good side.

Starlight, a female hedgehog who would provide overwatch with the M1A.45, standard issue sniper for G.U.N. agents. She used to roll with the nickname of eagle eye and works as a mercenary for whoever paid top dollar. G.U.N. contracted her for few missions and soldiers under her command never got used to taking orders from a felon, aside from Secret Agent Rouge.

Snow was a light blue fox with a rare mutation giving him a total of four separate tails. Few foxes are born with this mutation and before the first great war, many were executed for indifference. They would label many foxes with this condition as so called "hell spawns." When I first met Snow I was shocked. The only fox I have seen with more than one tail was Sonic the Hedgehogs best friend, Miles.

The last member was me, squad lead. The only reason I was picked for this mission was "for my ability to implement stealth tactics in bad conditions." I remember scoffing, not believing a single word they said. Then they offered me something I couldn't resist, a new home and a promotion. I was ecstatic, the idea of a new home was perfect. I was currently living with my girlfriend, Barby Koala, In Downunda. She was one of the leaders of the DFF (Downunda Freedom Fighters) so when they told me that our team was rescuing Freedom Fighters, I had to take the offer. But every time I was called on a mission I was forced to live with Snow and Dimitry in Snows apartment in station square.

Following the day after briefing, The bombardment of Robotnik's base started. We were being flown in on a ZWA-6, an upgraded AH-6 little bird for G.U.N. use only. Our helicopter pilot informed us that we were landing, the LZ was behind a hill where a ventilation shaft was located just outside the forest that surrounded the base. The shaft was found via a UAV drone during the briefing. As we descended I saw Starlight, leaning against the shaft, cleaning the scope of the rifle. We exited the chopper and it took off with a faint whir.

Starlight: Glad you could make it sarge.

She said as she looked away from the gun to make eye contact. Chuckling I looked at the far off base, just visible through the trees.

Me: It just wouldn't be a party without me.

Dimitry: *sighs heavily* Would both of you quit conversing and focus on the objective at hand.

(AN: if you haven't guessed, Dimitry has a very thick russian accent)

Snow: *In a bad russian accent* Da, I agree with you my fellow comrade.

I chuckled lightly at this, the group always poked fun at each other, even in bad situations. It was our way to relieve the stress of a mission.

Me: I agree with Dimitry, we should get started. Starlight, find an overwatch position that you can get a clear angle to fire on the base.

Starlight: Got it

She slung the rifle over her shoulder and ran into the forest that surrounded us. I saw Snow watch her go, a red hue on his face. But his head snapped back to me after I called his name.

Me: Snow, get in the vent and get to the control room. Once there, shut off the main power core so Robotnik can't use his EggSwats. Then get out and rendezvous with Dimitry and I.

Snow: Right! But can I get a little help getting down?

I grinned as Dimitry walked up behind Snow and grab him from the scruff of his neck and drop him down the vent. Snow screamed like a five year old as he fell down the vent. Dimitry chuckled inwardly at this.

Dimitry: Да, и есть хороший друг полета

(Russian for: Yes, and have a nice flight little friend)

Me: C'mon Dimitry, lets go.

*10 minuets later*

I leaned against the wall, it had been ten minuets and we had dodged already three patrols. Suddenly my headset barked to life, a voice silently screaming in my ear.

Snow: Swift! Swift do you copy!

He sounded rushed and out of breath. I pushed the button on my headset and was greeted with a small beeping noise, giving me the go ahead the reply to my teammate.

Me: Snow what is it! Hurry up and shut off the power supply"

His next reply came through with heavy static and cut off at points, only making me worry about his safety even more.

Snow: The legion patrolling inside the base have heat sensors and I think -staic- are on to me. Give me a second so I can shut off the -static- power"

Me: better hurry, in ten more minuets G.U.N. starts the shelling again. Me and Dimitry are still on the western wall!

A brief wave of silence came over the mic. Worry flooded over me and I was about to reply when the base alarm sounded. Red warning lights and sirens blared as EggSwats fell over, shutting down and going offline.

Starlight: Snow did it! You got members of the legion rushing out of the base, hurry up and get inside! I wanna get paid soon.

She didn't have to tell us twice, we were inside immediately. So far the plan was going off without a hitch! But man, I regret thinking that, everyone knows irony makes life its bitch.

At the moment, Dimitry and I were rushing down the corridor heading to the cell block. Little resistance was found as we rushed past downed robots. As we rounded a corner we saw Snow, struggling with two legion troops. Luck was on our side for once as we were behind them and they hadn't noticed us yet.

I watched Dimitry as his lips curled into an almost insane looking grin as he slowly walked behind one and put one of his Sig Saur's barrel against the cyborg dogs head as his left arm swooped around, effectively putting him in a choke hold. I assume the dog knew his life was on the line and slowly released his grip on Snow . The second one, a bird with a robotic tail and arm, noticed his friends plight and reached for his sidearm, only to be met with shots from my handgun, a customized Glock. Bullets slammed into his chest, left leg and skull. Sure I felt bad but it was either him or my friend, it was an easy decision for me. As I holstered my gun I saw Snow stare at the lifeless mess in front of him as it fell backwards, hitting the metallic floor with a sickening thump.

I saw the cyborg dog ,who was still in Dimitry's grasp, stare with wide eyes at what remained of his friend. A loud 'pop' was heard and the dog collapsed to the floor, blood flowing freely from his head.

We continued to walk away from the bodies, those poor people probably had no idea what they were doing. We turned left at an upcoming fork and we saw the doors leading to the cells. We were almost completed and I could feel it. We rushed in and an erie feeling crept up, slowly surrounded us, like a predator grasping its prey. Inside the cells were skeletons, slowly decaying bodies and sites that could make you vomit just looking at it. As sickening as it was we passed through, holding our noses due to the stench, and came upon one cage. Inside lay two freedom fighters, one was a female adult pink hedgehog and the other was a female teenage rabbit. Both looked wounded with multiple small cuts on their bodies were passed out.

Me: Stand back...

I aimed my pistol at the lock and fired, shattering the inner mechanisms. We entered and I picked up the limp rabbit as Dimitry picked up the hedgehog. As we started to walk away when we heard the distinct clang of metal feet behind us. As we turned around we saw at least 20 legionaries and one, very familiar female hedgehog.

?:Hey boys! I felt lonely once you entered the base, and none of you even radioed me, I was starting to believe you forgot about me.

Me: *growling* Starlight!

Star: oh you do remember me, I am so flattered!

Snow: Why would you do this?! We thought you were on our side!

Star: simple, whoever pays the highest, I work for. Now, give us the little rabbit and the pink hedgie and you can be on your way.

She was smiling wickedly, she knew she had us right where she wanted us. But I never give up without a fight!

I placed down the rabbit and Dimitry did the same with the hedgehog. Both stirred from the sudden heat change, that floor must be freezing. I stared at the rabbit, she seemed to be no more than 17 or 18. She had long ears that reached her mid back and bangs that covered her left eye. Her nose wiggled slightly and I chuckled. She reminded me so much of Barby when she was asleep. I looked away from her and stood up straight, facing our squads former ally.

Me: *growling* We were ordered to save them at all costs, even if it means the cost of our lives. I never disobey orders!

Dimitry: Da! You and your freaks of nature can't stand in our way, you witch!

Snow: I signed up for my family, to protect them and others from harm. And I will not give up either!

We un hooked our weapons from our belts and gripped onto them tightly. I saw from the corner of my eye that the rabbit was awake and was staring at us, her hazel eyes wide from fear. My attention returned in front of me as Starlight giggled.

Star: Too bad, I am going to miss you guys. I always thought you were a cutie Snow.

At the mention of his name Snows cheeks grew red. Her lips curled upward as she grinned evilly. I pulled back the slide on my gun and readied myself to jump to the closest thing I could use for cover, which so happened to be beside the rabbit.

Starlight: Fire

_.:End Prologue:._

**So what do you think? Not the best story I know, and its full of gore so hopefully I can keep a male and female fan base on this story. Also I plan to make a full story out of this and would really appreciate the support :)**

**Swift: Review or so help me! *Aims gun at reader***

**Me: No Swift! Don't hurt the reader, they only came for **

**this epic story, not for their lives to be harmed!**

**Swift: *growls* Fine! But next time I won't hesitate to... *Sniffs air* I smell Doritos.**

**Me: *staring at Swift***

**Swift: *stares back***

**Me: *Slowly raises chip to mouth***

**Swift: *quickly raises gun* Drop it**

**Me: *drops chip* Shit... **

**PS: sorry for the random bit at the end but my friend suggested to do it so again tell me what you thought of the story and see you next time :) **

**Stay Golden,**

**Red**


	2. Chapter 1

AN/ I wan't to apologize about not updating sooner. i have had this chapter saved since the end of July but I never really got around to posting it. So here it is and I hope its not to short for you guys.

* * *

.:Chapter 1:.

Only the Good Die Young

Swifts POV

Shots arced past me as I dove to my right, making sure to stay out of the line of fire. That treacherous bitch is going to pay, no matter what. I leaned to the side and looked for whoever was open or distracted.

Thats when I saw two legionaries, both reloading their weapons, perfect targets for me to hit. I fired at one and winced as the bullet hit high, slamming into the jaguars jugular. The second one had finished reloading and fired, forcing me to hide back behind cover. As I hid the distinguished voice of Starlight barking orders could be heard.

"WHATS SO HARD ABOUT KILLING THEM, CAN'T ANY OF YOU AIM!"

I chuckled at her ranting, finding it amusing at how she treated them. As I was about to shout back a retort, a faint whimper could be heard to my right. I glanced to the side to see the rabbit with her ears covering her eyes in fear. I assumed she wasn't use to firefights of any kind seeing as since the Freedom Fighters don't condone the use of firearms.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and spoke,

"Don't worry, you will get out of here safely. They won't get to you or us. But you are going to have to run, ok?"

Removing her ears away from her eyes she stared at my hand. I repeated the question with a slight amount of worry.

"Is that ok?"

She looked at me, her large hazel eyes looking into my forest green ones. She smiled slightly before replying, her voice faint and barely audible over the shower of lead above us.

"Yes, I understand, but where is my friend?"

Creams POV

This red hedgehog seemed trustworthy but I don't know for sure. I haven't ever seemed to trust anyone except for Amy and my Mother ever since Miles disappeared. I reminisced on the good times I had with him and I missed him greatly.

"FUCK! My Shoulder!"

The scream broke me out of my trance and I looked up to see a light blue fox gripping onto his shoulder. His face was contorted in a way to show he was in agony. Part of me wanted to rush to his aid but I knew better. But thats when I saw Amy, crouching behind stacked up sinter blocks.

She looked terrified. I am too but she is probably seeing worse things than I. That got me curious, what was going on over there. So, ever so slowly I poked my head around the corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fight.

The result was horrifying. Bodies, strewn out on the floor, their limbs pointing in un natural positions. A red liquid covered seeped from the mangled bodies. I had enough, my head retracted behind cover and a woozy feeling washed over me.

Spinning and spinning, it was relentless. Then, without a moments notice, whatever contents that were remaining in my stomach were now on the cold, metal floor.

Wiping my mouth with my arm, I looked to my left to see the fox, no longer gripping his shoulder, but standing up and firing his gun multiple times. Soon a click was heard and ever so gracefully, the clip of the pistol slid out and his left paw brought up another one, slamming it into the slot. Cocking back the slide, he let out another salvo of hot lead.

The red hedgehog beside me slid down, breathing heavily as he threw his pistol aside, a metallic clang echoed as it connected. I stared at him in confusion, wondering why he would throw his precious sidearm away.

"Sir, why did you do that? You need that to get out don't you?"

I cursed in my head, my voice sounds too innocent like it did when I was six. However it is deceptive for it hides pain, sadness and worry. He looked at me, his look softening from his original look of frustration.

"Its out of ammunition, these guys put up a tough fight. But I have a new plan, I am going to surrender, once I do you and your friend to run and find a way out and get to safety."

"Ok, but what about you three?"

"Don't worry about us, but can you do something for me?"

He looked hurt, almost as if he cursed himself for what he was about to do. His hand reached into one of the many pockets on his vest. Slowly he pulled out a envelope, a name scribbled on the front. He extended his arm, and once I had taken it from his grasp, he let out a sigh of regret.

"Take this note to Barby Koala of the Downunda Freedom Fighters. She will know what to do once you have delivered it."

After finishing his instructions he stood up, arms raised high. His friends looked at each other, sharing a glance of confusion but they too joined their leader. I remembered this as his signal and bolted towards the back doors. I didn't look back, I just ran with a firm grasp on the letter that was handed to me.

"CREAM!"

Amy? Crud, I forgot about her back there, she sounds ok. I better stop so she can catch up. I turned to see her and my eyes grew with shock. I must of not of seen her condition at first glance but now I saw her, clothes tattered and cuts adorning her pink fur.

"Cream, are you ok? I saw you puke in the prison, plus you don't look to good."

"I'm fine Amy, but first we gotta find a way out of this place."

We both started to look around, any sign for an escape route. Then, I found our path to freedom, an open air vent. Light shone from it almost as if it was showing us the way of escape.

Swifts POV

"What the fuck Snow! She is using you, I do hope you realize this!"

"No! Starlight loves me and she told me so! I couldn't sense her lying to me, I trust her more than you two!"

Dimitry was right, he was being tricked, he always was a sucker for pretty girls. Many undercover missions have been ruined by his big mouth. He cocked back his sidearm, a sidearm he used on our missions. Placing it against Dimitry's head he sighed heavily.

"Any last words Dimitry, make it quick, Star want's me to do something later. Well, after I dispose of you, my so called 'friends'."

"Да, вы идиот, дурак, что влюбляется в Любая женщина которая имеет вид. Помещение их перед работой и, самое главное, ваши teamates и ваших друзей."

(Yes, you are an idiot, a fool that falls for any women that has looks. Putting them before your work and most importantly, your teammates and your friends.)

And just like that he pulled the trigger. I stared helplessly as Dimitry's limp body flopped forward, his blood painting the floor. All those years, all those good memories with him flashed before my eyes before theydissipated, gone forever.

As Snow walked closer, I devised my plan. Slowly, I wriggled my hands from my bindings but kept them behind my back incase he found out I was free. He started to ramble on something about our good times and bad times as a unit. I simply ignored him, mentally tweaking my plan. Finally, after his speech he put the barrel against my head and I took action.

"Any last words..."

Before he got to finish his sentence I pounced, pushing him against the ground. We wrestled for the gun, fighting for our lives and then a familiar 'pop' echoed in the room. I looked down at him to see an ominous grin plastered on his face. Then, the pain shot through me, growing slowly from my gut.

I glanced down to see blood seeping from my abdomen. Rolling off him I laid on my back, gasping and writhing on the floor in pain. It was excruciating, I have felt nothing comlared to this. Images flashed through my head as I slowly bleed out. Then one image I hoped to never pop up, the engagement ring that I had hidden in my sock drawer at Barby's house.

A tear rolled down my cheek at the thought. The images of a family and growing old with her faded slowly with my vision. I love you Barby, I hate myself for never being able to say that to your beautiful face again. And then, the world faded into darkness.


End file.
